


Redemption At Last

by Merfilly



Category: Shawshank Redemption (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption At Last

Just a used up old crook and a man smart enough to beat them all, was what Red saw when he looked in the mirror.

Andy didn't see it that way, though. Andy was going to repay the years of guidance and friendship, now that they were both free in Mexico.

Red just shook his head as Andy outlined the amount of money they had, the way life could be.

Maybe it would work. Anything was possible.

Red looked at his one true friend, and smiled slowly.

"Andy, you really are a Rembrandt." Andy just smiled at his best friend.


End file.
